Hell's Angel
by NightShadow99
Summary: There had been hundreds of years of peace after the second giant War. But even then, Jade Jackson cannot shake off the shadow of his ancestors, his family name carrying a terrible secret which stretches back decades. The blood feud brings all of his friends into the storm of chaos, prophecies, quests and adventures. But there seems to be a greater danger rising...
1. Jade: A Newcomer

**WARNING: From now on, the O . Cs you have submitted are under my power to be manipulated as I will. There _will_ be deaths, angst, and heartbreak -because I'm me, and I hope that you won't be offended (or take it personally) when/if your character dies.**

* * *

 **Hey, everybody!**  
 **I know some of you miss BBG, while others might be relieved that I FINALLY finished it, so I can write other stories, too.**  
 **But I hope you'll all enjoy HA as well!**  
 **Without further ado, I give you Hell's Angel!**

* * *

 ***Character List* (So I don't have to write a long intro about them every time they pop up.)**

 **-Jayden 'Jade' Jackson; Son of Zeus(15):** Black hair with bright sea-green eyes edging on jade-colored. Tanned.

 **-Laila di Angelo; Daughter of Nyx(15):** Jet black straight hair with odd murky brown eyes. Pale.

 **-Reece 'Reed' Xanthe; Son of Demeter(15):** Silver blonde hair with emerald green eyes. Fair-skinned.

 **-Hermione 'Firefox' Grace; Daughter of Hermes(15):** Dirty blonde hair with sky blue eyes. Tanned.

 **-Auden D'Amico; Son of Notus(14):** Dark brown/red/golden hair(changes with the time of the day) with grey tips, with hazel eyes. Golden tan. _Italian._

 **-Azalea 'Lea' Lennox; Daughter of Apollo(14):** Curly coppery red hair with hazel eyes. Tanned.

 **-Kieran Ransom; Son of Boreas(15):** White tousled hair with dark grey eyes. Pale.

 **-Victor 'Vic' Russell; Son of Akhlys(14):** Messy black hair with poison green eyes. Tanned.

 **-Shauna Myles; Daughter of Aeolus(13):** Short blonde hair with warm hazel eyes. Light tan.

 **-Kyle 'Storm' Solace; Son of Zeus(13):** Dark brown hair with sky blue/storm grey eyes. Light olive.

 **-Korbyn 'Emokid' Walker; Son of Aphrodite(14):** Originally blonde, but dyed black with a single streak of blonde, with smoky blue eyes. Fair-skinned.

 **-Ren Costelle; Son of Erebus(15):** Dark grey hair with silvery grey eyes. Light olive.

 **-Chase Gray; Son of Melinoe(13):** Pitch black messy hair with topaz eyes that darken to black near the edges. Pale.

 **-Blanche 'Bree' Choi(13); Daughter of Athena:** Jet black hair with grey almond eyes. Light tan. _Korean._ (Diego's step-sister.)

 **-Gabriel 'Blayze' Dousent(13); Son of Phobus:** Dark red hair with blue eyes. Fair-skinned.

 **-Allisa 'Alli' Hunt; Daughter of Hades(13):** Dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. Fair-skinned. _British._

 **-Tobias 'Toby' Blaine; Son of Janus(13):** Fiery red hair with hazel brown eyes. Tanned. _Arab._

 **-Selene Ryker; Legacy of Hades and Ares(13):** Red hair in a ponytail, with deep blue eyes. Fair-skinned.

 **-Ethan Leighs; Son of Ares(14):** Auburn hair with dark brown eyes. Tanned.

 **-Raylin 'Raven' Thompson(14); Daughter of Thanatos** : Long black hair with light blue eyes. Pale.

 **-Diego Choi; Son of Poseidon(16):** Windswept black hair with sea-green eyes. Olive-skinned. (Blanche's step-brother. Not Korean.)

 **-Arianne 'Ryan' Nightshade; Daughter of Hades(15):** Wavy black highlighted hair with sapphire blue eyes. Pale.

 **-Lyn Septhis; Daughter of Tyche(15):** Short golden blonde hair with topaz eyes. Light tan.

 **-Katherine 'Kitty' Dawning; Daughter of Asclepius(15):** Strawberry blond hair with heather eyes. Fair-skinned.

 **-Scarlett Raymond; Daughter of Poseidon(14):** Dark brown hair with green eyes. Light tan.

 **-Allison 'Alice' Lawrence; Daughter of Hermes(13):** Long tied-up red hair with green eyes. Tanned.

 **-Morgan 'Morning' Andre; Son of Kymopoleia(8):** Light brown hair that lightens to blonde near the edges with soft green eyes. Fair-skinned. _French._

* * *

 _Hello my love, well good riddance and farewell to you._  
 _This marks the day we met on your terms._  
 _Hello my hate, well this marks the day I killed you._  
 _So cuddle, make your bed, we broke the ice... you're only dead and..._

 _-Hello My Hate, Black Veil Brides_

*Jade's POV*

Everything changed that day.

I don't know if the others thought that, too, or if it was just me overreacting.

But then again, there's nothing like a good old mysterious prophecy that makes my head hurt to shake everybody's lives.

Don't you agree?

* * *

"Azalea!"

The overly cheerful call carried across the camp, successfully waking up half the campers.

Luckily, I'd always been an early riser, so I got to hear the campers take out their annoyance on their fellow campers by shouting and yelling.

"IT'S LEA!"

A girl's voice snapped back, and I peered out the window to see a very exasperated Apollo camper storm out towards the camp border, where I could just make out the shape of a woman, most likely her supermodel mother, Ms. Lennox.

"Is that Lea's mom again?" A voice grumbled behind me, a lump on under the covers on his bed.

"Yup," I confirmed, and the lump sighed.

"I wish she'd make her appearance less obvious; it's bad enough that the Aphrodite cabin adores her." My half-brother Storm grumbled, still not moving from his spot.

"She's a model, she likes atten-shun," Nova piped up, her electric blue eyes blinking with all the innocence of an eight-year-old, which she was.

Storm's name wasn't really Storm, but a nickname because of his temper tantrums at nine.

Nova, well, her mom had an odd sense of humor, naming her after the month she was born, November. I'd heard that she has an older, mortal half-brother named Christmas, but I wasn't so sure.

"Jay-Jay, turn off the lights," Storm whined, poking his head out of the blankets to squint at the daylight streaming through the windows.

"Ask Apollo, I can't turn off the sunlight," I shot back, heading over to pull the covers off him. "And do not call me Jay-Jay, or Jadey-Jack. It's Jade!"

"Why?" Storm protested, sky blue eyes flashing, ready to darken to storm-grey at a moment's notice. "'Cause I said so," I said, flicking him on the forehead. "And I'm the head counselor for the Zeus cabin."

Storm grumbled, blinking sleep out of his eyes as he reached out to pat Nova on her blond curls. "You're my favorite sister, Novie. You're not bossy or mean like big bro," he stage-whispered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Get up, Stormcloud," I said, and Nova giggled.

"Jade!"

A voice called out, and I dropped Storm's covers on the ground -"Hey!"- and walked over to open the cabin/temple's door.

"Yo, Reece," I greeted the son of Demeter, and instantly, Nova squealed, racing out the door to jump into his arms. "Reed!" She squealed again, and Reece laughed, light green eyes flashing with amusement.

"Miss me?" He said, laughing, and Nova nodded vigorously. "Uh huh, Jade and Storm are _bor_ -ing!"

"What? I am not!" Storm insisted from inside the cabin.

"You're right; you're not boring, you're reckless!" I called back, and there was a flurry of protests.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked, realizing that the blonde was nowhere in sight. "You've just returned from demigod retrieval with her, haven't you?"

Reece scowled slightly, which looked out of place with his normally laid-back demeanor. But it wasn't an uncommon expression on his face when the daughter of Hermes popped up as a topic.

"Firefox is in the Big House with Shauna and the new girl," he said, glancing back behind him.

"Can we go see her?" Nova asked curiously, and Reece shrugged. "Let's give her some time to rest, 'kay? Why don't you ask Jade if you can watch the other campers at the arena?" He suggested, setting her down gently.

Nova, to my relief, just nodded, turning to me with big blue Bambi eyes. "Can I, Jadey?"

"Sure. But take Storm with you," I said, and Storm was suddenly awake, eyes bright with excitement.

"Let's go, Novie!" Storm said, somehow having washed and dressed in five minutes flat, bursting through the door to drag our little sister in the direction of the arena.

Reece stared after them, a faraway look in his eyes before I brought him back to reality. "Hey, Earth to Reed, Earth to Reed."

"You're lucky to have Nova and Storm, you know," Reece said suddenly, and I rolled my eyes. "Says the one who has a dozen siblings," I snorted, leaning on the door frame. "So, what brings you here?"

Reece blinked, emerald green eyes confused before realization struck him. "Oh yeah, right."

Silence stretched on between us, broken only by the loud noises of the camp waking up and a certain loud Apollo girl -"Mother, I'm fine! Now, don't you have a photo shoot to go to?"

"Well?" I pressed, trying hard and failing at not letting my impatience show.

"There's something odd about the new girl," Reece began hesitantly, and I raised an eyebrow. "So? Everybody's odd here in their own way. Take Kieran, for example."

Kieran was a son of Boreas, so pale that he could practically camouflage himself in snow, and he went around barefoot, _and_ he had a pet baby snow tiger named Hamlet.

Besides, Reece himself was odd for a passive Demeter kid, because he sure was one of the best swordfighters in camp.

Reece sighed, running a hand through his silvery blond hair. "Maybe you're right," he admitted. "But... Lea recognized her," Reece added, shoving his hands in his pockets, staring at me in the eye. "And not from real life, either. In her visions, Jade."

I shrugged. "Maybe she's important, maybe she's not."

Reece sighed, shaking his head. "Anyway, Shauna was asking for you. Something about... a snowball fight?"

I groaned, rubbing my forehead. "Seriously, what are we, kids?" I said a little irritably, and Reece smirked. "Probably wants you to try out her deluxe snowball,"

"Shut up, Reed. Just for that, you're coming with me!" I said, throwing an arm over his shoulders in a fake headlock. "What? No! Firefox is there!" Reece yelped as I dragged him down the stairs and towards the Big House.

"You scared of a Hermes girl?" I teased, and Reece huffed, elbowing me in the side.

"You'd hate it, too, if she kept pranking you!" Reece defended himself, punching me lightly on the back. I released him, fake-wincing. "So you're gonna abandon your best friend to the wolves?"

Reece sighed, reluctantly following me. "You _so_ owe me one," he told me, and I snickered as I saw his resigned expression.

"Sure, man," I said easily, but the effect was ruined when Reece pushed me just in time for me to hit a stone statue in the middle of the clearing.

"Hey!" I yelled indignantly, but Reece just grinned. "So the great son of Zeus admits defeat to a statue?" He teased, and I glanced back, scowling and rubbing my shoulder, where I had collided rather painfully with the stone.

"Well, if that statue happens to be of my stepmom, then, yeah," I muttered under my breath, making out the features of the goddess. Hera.

"Jadey!" Somebody said excitedly, and I gave Reece a panicked look before stumbling as somebody side-tackled me. "Woah!" I yelped, nearly losing my balance as the scent of peaches reached me.

"Hi, Katherine," Reece said politely, but sadly, she full-out ignored him.

"It's Kitty, remember?" She giggled, still not releasing her death grip on my neck, her face dangerously close to mine. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to discreetly pull away from her without making it too obvious. "Uh, hey, Kitty,"

"I've missed you, Jadey, you're so hard to find these days," Kitty said, blinking sadly at me with distracting heather-colored eyes.

" _Stalker_ ," Reece coughed from behind us, but Kitty either didn't hear him, or she was effectively ignoring him.

"I've, uh, been, um, busy?" The statement came out like a question, and Kitty giggled again, patting my cheek. "Silly Jadey," Kitty purred. Her eyes were really distracting, making my thoughts fuzzy. Peach scent floated towards me, making everything hazy and-

"Jade! We really need to go now!" Reece finally cut in, and I broke out of the trance-like state.

"Yeah, Kitty, I need to go!" I exclaimed, nearly running her over in my haste to get away, Reece running after me.

"Jade, are you _insane_?" Reece said, and I groaned, shaking my head to clear the fogginess. "She's your _ex_ -girlfriend, and for a good reason!"

"I know," I sighed, "but she's a legacy of Aphrodite. You know how they are!"

Kitty Dawning was a daughter of Asclepius, and a legacy of Aphrodite. She was one of the best healers in camp, along with her siblings, who all specialized in various kinds of healing.

I'd first met Kitty when I was eleven, when I had ended up in the infirmary after getting badly poisoned by a monster in the woods. Shauna had told me I was delirious and ran a high fever for days, but Kitty had been the one to heal me, her specialty being antidotes.

One thing had led to another, and we'd dated for a year, before breaking up because of complicated issues.

Kitty had started becoming obsessively worried about my well-being, and started intervening so I couldn't participate in the more 'dangerous' camp activities like climbing the lava wall, playing Capture-the-Flag, and so on.

Whenever I had protested, she'd turn up the Aphrodite charm until I caved, effectively stifling all resistance.

So one day, after weeks of hearing Shauna and Reece nagging, I'd finally gotten the courage to break up with her. It hadn't gone well; there had been plenty of tears.

And now, recently, Kitty seemed determined to get together again. And I admit that I'd been tempted sometimes, but I didn't want to be restricted again.

As a son of Zeus, I hated being contained, physically and mentally.

"Hey, watch it!" Somebody snapped when I nearly bumped into them, lost in thought. "Sorry, D'Amico," I apologized to the son of Notus, and Auden just sighed, shaking his head before walking away.

"Welcome to Hades," Reece said seriously, pushing open the door to the Big House, where I caught sight of three familiar girls.

Shauna, Hermione, and Lea, also known as the 'Prankster Trio', Reece being one of their main targets.

"Hey, Shauna," I greeted the daughter of Aeolus, and Shauna laughed. "Hey, Jade and Reed," she said, and Reece smiled. "Hey, Lea, _Firefox_ ," Reece said amiably -the last name said not so kindly- and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do not call me Firefox!" Hermione snapped, and Reece huffed, crossing his arms. "I _would_ ," he started, dragging the word out, "if you stopped playing those stupid pranks on me!"

"They're not stupid; they're all carefully planned out and executed!" Hermione defended, blue eyes sparking angrily.

"Since when does spraying mentos-mixed Cola on my plants require careful planning?" Reece snapped, recalling the last time they'd pranked him.

"Some people just can't take a joke!" Hermione said, and Reece's green eyes blazed. "It's not a joke when the person doesn't find it funny!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you don't have a sense of humor!"

"Okay, Hermione, that's enough!" I cut in, at the same time Lea said, "Cool down, Reed!"

Reece stopped shouting, his face flushed with anger. I winced; maybe I was wrong to put him in the same room with his nemesis. "You're ridiculous!" Hermione said one last time, before storming out the Big House.

"You're so _immature_!" Reece shot back, and I put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, man."

Reece sighed, closing his eyes for a long time before opening them. "Sorry, I shouldn't have exploded like that. But-"

"-she gets on your nerves," Shauna finished, all of us already used to the fights between Reece and Firef- err, Hermione.

Lea rubbed her forehead, eyes closed. "Vision alert, vision alert," she muttered, and we all quieted down, waiting for what sort of future was in store.

After a long moment, Lea finally opened her hazel eyes, tugging on her curly coppery red hair nervously.

She looked at all of us, before whispering, "It's the same thing as last time. I keep seeing little flashes, but it always ends in darkness. _Always."_

"Well," Shauna said after a moment, "Worrying about it is not going to change anything, right?" Always the optimistic one of our group.

"Uh, but I think we've all forgotten that we have company," Reece said suddenly, and Shauna blinked guiltily.

"Is she awake? Let's talk somewhere else, then," Shauna said, and I remembered that the reason I'd come here in the first place was because Shauna had something to tell me.

"Too late," a voice said acidly from behind Shauna, making all of us jump. "You woke me up when you argued."

"I'm sorry," Reece said sheepishly, and the girl rolled her eyes, which were a murky dark brown.

"Where am I? Is this the camp you were telling me about, Reece?" The girl asked, but her expression was disinterested.

"Yup, and I think I've already filled you in about the truth, so we'll just introduce ourselves properly. I'm Reece Xanthe, son of Demeter, but everybody calls me Reed." Reece said.

"I'm Shauna Myles, daughter of Aeolus, the wind god!" Shauna said cheerfully, and nudged Lea. "I'm Lea, daughter of Apollo," Lea said, avoiding saying her last name.

"Hmm," the girl just said, studying us. Reece stabbed me in the ribs with his elbow.

"Oh, and I'm Jayden Jackson, but I'd like to be called Jade," I announced, and the girl's eyes sharpened, boring holes into me, her dark eyes intense.

"A descendant of Percy Jackson, aren't you? I've heard about your ancestor," the girl said suddenly, surprising all of us.

"What's your name?" Lea asked, and the girl slowly sat up, and the movement caused a silver necklace around her neck, previously hidden, to catch the light.

The terrifyingly familiar silver crest gleamed up at me, and I felt a cold weight settle in my chest.

The others looked equally as shocked, even Reece and Shauna. "You're..." Reece trailed off. The girl nodded, pushing a long lock of jet black hair out of her pale face.

"I am Laila di Angelo, daughter of Nyx."

* * *

 **Whoa! A dramatic cliffie!**  
 **This chapter introduces most of the characters, and you'll get to know more about them soon!**  
 **Why are they so shocked about Laila?**  
 **What's the story behind the di Angelo family?**  
 **Why is Jade affected by it?**

 **You'll have to wait and see, archangels! (That's my word for you readers! The readers of 'Hell's Angel', archangels!)**

 **R &R!**  
 **~~NightShadow99**


	2. Hermoine: Icy Rain

**Dedicated to the Oracle of Akemi, The Book-Crazy Otaku Fangirl, MeganAnnabethJackson, superlunary, and randomer11 for reviewing!**

 **Remember to follow and favorite my story if you loved this chapter!**

* * *

 _The rumors and lies, brought us apart_  
 _Leaving us on separate sides_  
 _I just play like a work of art, these lies are here to keep us in the dark_  
 _Divided by the colors_  
 _Split by our beliefs_  
 _Forced against each other, nothing's as it seems_  
 _But between white walls, we could forget it all_  
 _To feel one fate, we can start to change_  
 _A world divided and afraid!_  
 _We need to break the cycle of hate!_  
 _We need to break the cycle of hate!_

 _-A World Divided, Our Last Night_

*Hermione's POV*

Reece was a killjoy.

I held down the urge to scream, instead settling for storming out of the Big House.

He was such an idiot that I wondered how Shauna could be friends with him, but then again, Shauna was friends with everybody, the social butterfly in our group.

"'Moine!"

An excited voice called out, and I smiled, turning around to greet Jade's younger cabinmates, Storm -age thirteen going on six, and Nova -age eight.

"What?" I asked, crouching down to meet Nova's eye level, who was clinging to Storm's hand. "Storm wants help with a prank!" Nova chirped cheerfully, and Storm looked at me. "I-"

"Sorry, I'm busy right now; why don't you ask Nathan or Alice from my cabin? Or even better, Lea or Shauna." I cut off, apologetic.

Storm flushed, scuffing the ground with his feet. "Uh, Shauna-"

"Let's go, Storm!" Nova piped, tugging on her brother's hand, and Storm glanced down at her, slightly confused. "To who?"

"Shauna!" Nova said, bouncing up and down. "She always has sweets!" Shauna was also famous for having a sweet tooth, and always had some candy on hand.

"She's, uh, okay, err, let's go?" Storm stammered nervously, and I spotted the person I had been looking for.

"'Kay, Shauna's in the Big House with the new girl, wait till she comes out!" I said hurriedly, straightening up. "Hey, Vic!" I called out, running after the retreating figure. He paused, turning around, poison green eyes wary until he saw me.

"Hermione," the son of Akhlys said simply, raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I _hate_ Reece!" I burst out instead of a greeting, and Vic just nodded, having heard this many times before. Victor was somebody I'd met when I was younger, right when I'd first met my nemesis -Reece.

It had been an occasion similar to this, the only difference being that Vic had been the one to find me, upset, curled up on the beach, staring out the ocean miserably.

He did nothing but stand a little way behind me, and I'd found myself spilling everything out, all my hurt and anger.

Ever since then, I'd taken to using Vic like my own personal vent, and he didn't seem to mind the endless ranting, unlike most people, who'd get tired of it.

"What happened this time?" Vic asked, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"All I did was get a few mentos-" and I proceeded to rattle on and on, Vic just nodding along, expressionless like usual. "-I mean, I made sure none of them hit those damn plants!" I snapped, gesturing for effect.

Vic's eyes always seemed to glow slightly whenever I told him my woes, but he'd later explained to me that it was because of his parentage reacting to the misery.

"Oh, really." He commented, looking for all the world like a disinterested demigod.

But he'd been like that from the start, so I guessed that it was just natural for him. "Yes! I can't get why he takes all my pranks so seriously! I mean, can't he just loosen up?"

"Maybe he can't," Vic agreed, a little distantly, lost in thought.

The green glow faded, signaling that my misery was gone, so I knew it was time to finish. It was a little weird that I relied on somebody else's abilities to know if I had finished venting out or not, but at least it helped me stop from overreacting.

"Thanks, Vic," I said, and he nodded once, gesturing behind me. "Azalea seems like she's looking for you,"

I turned around, and sure enough, Lea was jogging towards me, breathless. "Firefox!"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, turning back around, but Vic was already gone, a single vine of poison ivy the only sign that he'd been there in the first place.

"'Moine!" Lea said in a rushed tone, her eyes wide and shocked. What had happened in the Big House? "What?" I said, concerned. Lea skidded to a stop, gasping for breath, before she began speaking.

"The girl you brought back with ... she's a di Angelo."

I blinked. The di Angelo family was somewhat of a legend in Camp Half-Blood. Once, hundreds of years ago, the di Angelos had been a powerful family, their first ancestors being _two_ of the Big Three demigods, a son of Hades and a daughter of Zeus.

"...Lea, wasn't _Jade_ in the Big House?" I said slowly, and Lea nodded, wincing slightly.

"Oh, gods, how'd he react?" I asked, already heading back towards the Big House. Maybe I could avoid arguing with Reece just this once. "Badly," Lea said, hazel eyes darkening as she headed after me.

Being a Grace, the di Angelos were actually a distant cousin a thousand times removed or something for me, thus allowing me to pick up snippets of info about the mysterious family.

The Jacksons and the di Angelos had once been family friends -though I found that hard to believe. A di Angelo and a Jackson, _friends_? That was just a distant legend.

But according to the stories, they'd gotten along well, at least for the first few generations. Then, nobody quite knew what transpired, but the di Angelo heiress at that time -a daughter of Hecate- got into a huge argument with the Jackson heir, a legacy of Apollo.

Long story short, the di Angelos cursed the entire Jackson family bloodline, and left abruptly, cutting off all ties with Camp Half-Blood, which became the start of the blood feud between them.

Since then, the subject of the di Angelos had become somewhat of a taboo subject for the Graces and Jacksons, although the name had been mostly forgotten by the rest of the demigod world.

But even then, the story was never forgotten, a whispered tale around a campfire, a mysterious legend told to kids.

And having a di Angelo pop up right in front of Jade... that had to be a little more than shocking for him. Poor guy.

"How'd he-" My question was answered by a thundering boom overhead, and I looked up to see dark storm clouds, raindrops falling faster and faster.

All around us, campers were stopping their activities and staring up at the sky overhead, and started running for cover.

Only the Poseidon kids, Scarlett Raymond and Diego Choi, looked fairly unaffected, laughing and chasing each other in the rain, sea-green eyes eerily similar to Jade's, shining with excitement.

"Oh," I said quietly, before a flash of lightning and the crack of thunder made both of us flinch.

"Do you want to stay in the rain?" A voice said, and I groaned inwardly, recognizing the speaker. "What do you want, Xanthe?" I demanded, and Reece narrowed his green eyes.

"Okay, then I'll leave you here to freeze to death in the rain. It's winter, idiot!" Reece snapped, and I crossed my arms challengingly.

"Then what are you doing without an umbrella?" I asked, and Reece rolled his eyes. "It's because I _so_ wanted to get soaked by the rain," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Um, it's n-nice to hear y-you arguing and all, b-but can we get to a warmer p-place? D-daughter of Apollo, fr-freezing here!" Lea cut in, her teeth chattering and wet hair sticking to her face.

During this time, Lea and I had been slowly getting more and more soaked by the rain, and it was now that I felt the chill.

"See?" Reece said, grabbing Lea and I by the wrists, none too gently, and started dragging us back to the cabins. "Let me go, bastard!" I hissed, trying to twist away, but his grip only tightened.

"We're all bastards here. Try for a better insult, Firefox," Reece said flatly, arriving at the Apollo cabin first.

"Thanks, Reed!" Another Apollo camper chirped when Reece opened the door, letting Lea in, shivering and cold. "No problem," Reece said, smiling, and some of the girls in the cabin squealed.

He waved goodbye, and we left, me still being dragged ungracefully behind him. "You're such a flirt, do you know that?" I said and Reece halted, surprised.

"What do you mean?" He asked, genuinely curious.

 _'Oh, just that you have a killer smile that makes girls melt at your feet,'_ I bit back the automatic response, instead just shrugging. "Those Apollo girls were _all_ over you," I said instead, smirking, and Reece flushed.

"Not interested." He said flatly, picking up the pace again, walking briskly.

Rain poured down in torrents, and thunder rumbled in the sky, lighting flashing every few seconds or so. Either Jade was _really_ upset, or Storm was having another of his tantrums -which he'd outgrown years ago.

"We're here," Reece said, stopping in front of the Hermes cabin, which, like always, had loud sounds of chatter that even the rain couldn't drown out.

"I have eyes, thank you very much," I rolled my eyes, and Reece sighed. "Don't blame me if I leave you freezing next time," he snapped. "I'd rather freeze to death than spend another second with you, and I can take care of myself!" I said, throwing my arms in the air, jerking free of his hand.

"Like you took care of the hellhound problem?" Reece said, raising an eyebrow as he referred to our nearly failed demigod retrieval, and I glared. That was a low blow, and that idiot knew it.

"We made it out all alive, didn't we?" I demanded, hands on hips as Reece groaned, running a hand through his silver blond hair, which was slicked down because of the rain.

"Laila was the one who actually thought up the idea, remember?" Reece reminded, and I flushed angrily, hand curling into fists. "I panicked, okay? There were too many!" I spat, taking a step forward.

Reece sighed. "You can't panic in the middle of battle. Might as well get ourselves killed," he said acidly, rolling his eyes.

I fumed silently, itching to be able to reach up and punch him in his face. _We'll see how the girls love him after this_. "You-"

Just when I was about to release several colorful words, when the cabin door swung open. "What are you guys doing, arguing outside the door?" Stacey, my cabin counselor, said irritably.

"Nothing," I said quickly, and strode past Reece to the cabin, dripping and mad.

Without another word, Reece spun around and walked out into the icy cold rain, heading back to his cabin, which was on the other side of camp, ignoring Alice's suggestion that he borrow an umbrella.

* * *

"I've never seen Reed that mad before," Alice commented after I'd emerged from the showers, feeling much better after spending time in the hot water.

I huffed, plopping down on my bunk, which was the bottom bunk, while Alice had the top. "That's surprising. I've never seen him _not_ mad," I said sourly, wringing out my wet dirty blonde hair.

"Really? Reed's always so calm and mild," Thomas cut in our conversation, glancing over from where he was playing a board game with the others, who making the game louder and chaotic than Monopoly usually should be, with plenty of swearing and accusing.

"Well, he's a big asshole," I said offhandedly, flopping down on my bed with a soft thump, burrowing under the warm covers.

Tuning out the rest of the cabin's cozy chatter, I drifted off to sleep as I stared out the window, in the downpour.

It was then I saw something flit through the rain, disappearing, as quickly as it had come.

* * *

 **So, we get a glimpse of dear Firefox!**

 **Some other characters were introduced, and we saw the effect of the di Angelos on Jade.**

 **Poor Reece, he walked through FREEZING rain only to get yelled at by Fire- sorry, I meant Hermione.**

 **How'd you like this chapter, archangels?**

 **The next two chapters are going to be fillers, mostly, introducing the characters.**

 **R &R!**

 **~~NightShadow99**


	3. Korbyn: Snow Fight

**Dedicated to The Book-Crazy Otaku Fangirl, MeganAnnabethJackson, superlunary, randomer11, the Oracle of Akemi, and BlackandSilverWolf for reviewing!**

* * *

 _I walk a lonely road_  
 _The only one that I have ever known_  
 _Don't know where it goes_  
 _But it's home to me and I walk alone_  
 _I walk this empty street_  
 _On the boulevard of broken dreams_  
 _Where the city sleeps_  
 _And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

 _-Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Green Day_

*Korbyn's POV*

I was one of those kids who preferred the quiet to loud chattering.

Ironically, I was one of those kids who listened to post-hardcore, screamo, and rock, not synthesized pop.

I was one of those kids who wore black, had snakebites and black studded bracelets because they were just my style.

I'm also the kid who lives in the house of horrors.

...The Aphrodite cabin.

* * *

"Hey, Emokid,"

Beau called out, our other half brothers with him, all busy trying to get the 'just got out of bed but still sexy' look down perfectly. I couldn't really criticize them because we're all perfectionists by nature. I just happened to be more subtle.

"No, I am not touching any of your hair gel crap," I said automatically, rummaging through my drawers at the foot of my bed.

Emokid was something of a nickname I'd gotten used to over the years. It wasn't supposed to be really demeaning, but rather of a 'Hey, squirt' kind of thing.

The Aphrodite cabin, contrary to popular belief, wasn't all bitchy queen bees and manwhores. Actually, it'd softened down a bit during the last few hundred years, thanks to a legendary Piper Mclean.

"No, I meant that-"

"-I borrowed it! I mean, mine ran out, like, a week ago, and I still haven't bought another yet! Here!" I looked up just in time to see a black flying object heading for my face.

"What the-"

I raised my hand instinctively, catching the pencil neatly. "I thought I told you to stop stealing my pencil!" I snapped.

"Why do you keep calling it a pencil? It's still eyeliner, guyliner, whatever suits your man pride, Emokid," Isabelle rolled her eyes, and Beau snickered.

"Beau, shut up or you can kiss your hair products goodbye," I snorted, making a quick swipe around my eyes before throwing the pencil into the top drawer, slamming it shut.

"Ooh, record time!" Isabelle chirped, lying down lazily in her bunk from across the cabin.

"What? No!" Beau said theatrically in response to my threat, and I rolled my eyes as I brushed past him, heading out the cabin.

I took a moment to take in the sights of the camp, where there was a free-for-all snowball fight going on, much to my cabinmates' dismay.

"Storm, damn you!"

Jade's shout of alarm broke through the noise, and I spotted him struggling to get out of a snowdrift, cleverly hidden by dead leaves and pine needles.

"Shauna helped!" Storm cried out gleefully, and Shauna doubled over laughing, clutching her stomach, and easily brushing off Jade's glare. Reece, however, just sighed, shaking his head, and helped his best friend up, emerald green eyes not amused.

If there was one flaw that my half-sisters had decided, it was that while Reece was humorous, he had no taste for pranks at all.

"Jadey, you got snow all _over_ you!" Nova said, laughing excitedly as Morgan, or Morning, as we all called him, pounced behind her, sending her flying into her brother.

"Morning!" She squealed, twisting around while still in Jade's arms, and wiggled out of his embrace, just in time for Morning's snowball to smack into Jade, who groaned while Morning squeaked, light green eyes widening. "Sorry!"

"Nice one, Morning!" Storm said, smirking as he helped Shauna brush snow off of Nova's coat, though Morning kinda ruined the whole point by dumping an armful of snow on the trio.

"It's snowing!" Morning said cheerfully, a wide grin on his face as Shauna shrieked with surprise, then smiled, shaking the snow out of her blond hair. "Look at what you did!" She chided playfully, and Morning blinked, an innocent look on his face. "Did what, Shauna?"

"This!" Jade shouted from behind them, and Reece yelped as he got caught in the snowball war that followed, along with loud, delighted shrieks and screams of excitement from the two eight-year-olds.

"Alli!"

Blayze, a son of Phobus, complained from another part of camp, shaking the snow off of his coat. It was no secret that he hated snow, though I sort of saw his point in that snow was 'annoying when it got slushy'.

Needless to say, Kieran and he weren't on the best of terms.

"What?" Allisa asked, smirking. Blayze rolled his eyes, the pendant around his neck glowing faintly as he summoned a fireball, melting away the snow and evaporating the water.

He muttered a French word under his breath that wasn't complimentary towards a certain daughter of Hades. "Auden was right; she _was_ hiding a snowball behind her back,"

"Emokid, are you just going to stand there?" Blanche called out, breaking into my thoughts. Blanche Choi was a daughter of Athena, and ironically, Diego's step-sister.

"Well, yes," I muttered under my breath, but Diego was having none of it, as he came over and dragged me to where his sister was.

"Where's Scarlett?" I asked, remembering Diego's shy other sister. Diego shrugged, saying, "Dunno, Scar said she had something to do, but I think she's just nervous around other people."

"Maybe," Blanche mumbled, glancing away. I never knew why, but she'd always had a problem with talking face-to-face with boys, unable to look at us when she spoke, excepting her half-brothers and Diego.

"Anyway, join in the snowball fight!" Diego said, and I rolled my eyes.

It was easy to forget the fact that he was older than me, because he was so childish sometimes. And according to the stories about the legendary Percy Jackson, he had been like that, too.

Maybe it was a personality trait of Poseidon's children.

"No, thanks," I sighed, slowly easing my hand out of Diego's grip. Blanche raised an eyebrow. "You know, for someone who's reputed as a stereotype breaker -second only to Allisa, who's practically the poster child for happiness- you act _awfully_ similar to your cabinmates sometimes," she commented, looking anywhere but me, as usual.

"I never said I wasn't a son of Aphrodite, did I?" I pointed out, shrugging. "And it's not because of that; I need to-"

"-find your girlfriend. I understand," Diego smirked teasingly, and I groaned. "I do _not_ have a girlfriend."

"Boyfriend, then?"

Everybody jumped at Chase's sudden appearance. He looked pleased with himself, blinking owlishly at us with a grin on his face.

"Chase! Stop doing that!" Blanche said, punching his shoulder none-too-lightly. Chase smirked. "Stop what? Living?" Trust an Underworld demigod to be the ones to speak so easily about death.

Blanche sighed, mumbling what sounded like Korean curse words.

Then his words finally registered. "I do not have a romance interest of any kind whatsoever," I snapped. Diego and Chase snickered at my discomfort, while Blanche just turned away, probably to stop herself from laughing.

"Okay, okay, sorry, man," Chase apologized, eyes glazing over, when I glared at him.

Oops. I didn't mean to use the _enchante_ again.

We'd discovered that Aphrodite's blessing was not only restricted to charmspeak, but also the _enchante_.

Charmspeak was far by the most powerful, and widely known because of Piper McLean's feats with it. The _enchante_ -what I had- worked similarly, but based on direct eye contact rather than voice. So, it couldn't work long distances.

Which was also one of the reasons why I wore guyliner; it enhanced the effects.

Currently, Isabelle and I were the only enchantes, and our resident charmspeaker, Claire, was the cabin counselor.

Isabelle was the second-in-command, and while I could've easily challenged her for her position and won, I was pretty content being the kid in the background.

"Gotta go," I said, and they all nodded, so I just slipped past them, heading for a place where there were considerably less people and flying snowballs.

I ran past Lea and Hermione trying coaxing Auden out of his cabin, past Alice laughing with Toby, her best friend, Lyn, Ethan, and Selene in their own game of war.

I had to duck when Alice gave me a look, her eyes wary. We weren't the best of friends, since Aphrodite children were either loved or hated because of the age old stereotypes of being conceited and airheaded.

Add that to the fact that Blanche, one of my few friends, and Toby had a rivalry between so many things, we just steered clear of each other.

Selene smiled apologetically, and started talking to Alice, effectively distracting her long enough for me to pass by unharmed. Hey, snowballs were deadly projectiles, especially when a daughter of Hermes is the one holding it.

Finally, I made it to the nocturnal wing of the cabins.

You see, with so many demigods appearing over the centuries, people soon noticed that some demigods weren't at their best in the daytime, so we grouped them all together and set up a separate schedule for them at night, kind of like a night camp.

Right now, the officially nocturnal cabins were Hades, some special Hypnos members, Morpheus, Thanatos, Melinoe -Chase was an oddity, Erebus, and the newly added Nyx, which was why Jade wasn't all doom and gloom.

He and Laila wouldn't have to cross paths, which was a good thing for us, since a storm in winter wasn't something to look forward to.

We -or the 'daylighters'- didn't get to see the nocturnals very much, because they operated on different time schedules than us.

I liked coming here because it was the only place that was quiet and unpopulated in daytime -The sound barriers saw to it that the nocturnals would be able to sleep undisturbed, but we'd still be able to call and hear any cries for help.

As for me dropping out of my cabin's activities... Well, everybody knew that Aphrodite children hardly did anything, anyway. And besides, I was one of the few who trained with the nocturnals every other day, so my internal clock was seriously messed up.

My feet crunching quietly through the undisturbed blanket of snow, I headed over to my favorite spot, right behind the sound barrier, and where I could see most parts of the camp and stay out of sight.

Yawning slightly, I curled up in the hollow of a tree, and patted the trunk softly, out of habit. "Do you mind if I stay?" I asked to seemingly empty air.

There was no spoken answer, but the tree branches creaked, shaking snow off their branches so it partially sealed the entrance, creating an igloo-like cozy effect. So, the dryad didn't mind.

"Thanks, Pine," I whispered even as I glanced out once at the tiny opening, where I could see the small shapes of the daylighters, or diurnals, laughing and playing.

Jade, Shauna, Lea, and Storm were once again breaking up a fight between Firefox and Reece, while Auden just watched behind them, hands jammed in his pockets as he eyed the snow wearily.

Kieran was nowhere to be seen, but I thought I saw Hamlet rolling around in a snowdrift, his blue eyes wide and curious, so he was apparently nearby. They were always together somewhere, and Hamlet was one of the most faithful pets I'd ever seen.

I popped in the ear buds to my iPod, which weren't a taboo in camp because they didn't send out electronic signals.

'A Shot In The Dark' started blasting out, which didn't quite fit the mood I was aiming for, so I scrolled through the playlists until I came to the one I liked.

I tapped on it, and a Green Day song came on, more melodic than the previous post-hardcore one by A Day to Remember.

Leaning back, I settled more comfortably against the smooth wood, trusting Pine to not let me freeze to death, because that would suck.

My eyes were already closing shut even as the sun rose higher in the sky, quickly approaching noon. In a few hours, I would wake up around 10 p.m, ready to start the nighttime activities.

Time to meet the nocturnals, everybody.

* * *

 **So there you have it! Korbyn's POV!**

 **He's a stereotype breaker, but I tried to retain some Aphrodite characteristics. I mean, we've already read plenty of stories about not-interested-in-fashion girls.**  
 **I somehow seem to add new ideas and concepts to any story I write, don't I?**

 **Did you like the enchante idea?**

 **I'm rather proud of the 'nocturnal' thing, actually. I mean, I haven't read an idea like that yet!**

 **Ooh, we're going to meet the other characters! Archangels, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **R &R!**

* * *

 **(I got this idea from The Book-Crazy Otaku Fangirl! Thanks, girl!)**

 **Night: So, please read and review and-**

 **Diana: *pops in* -favorite and follow and review and review!**

 **Night: Where the Hades did you come from?**

 **Diana: *smirks* That is for me to know, and you to find out!** ***reads reviews***

 **Diana: Oh, wow, there's a lot of reviews already! And it's only three chapters into the story, and there's already people -uh, what was that word again?**

 **Alex: *walks in* I believe it was called 'shipping', a behavior commonly found in fangirls and fanboys.**

 **Diana: Oh, yeah, right! There's people already shipping Reece and Hermione, a.k.a 'Reefox'. How interesting.**

 **Soren: *rolls eyes* Aren't they the team arguing all the time? Why does that sound familiar? *cough* Alex and Diana *cough***

 **Diana: Hey! We did _not_ fight that much! **

**Lily: *raises eyebrow* What about yesterday, when you nearly took Alex's head off because he refused to share the cookies?**

 **Alex: *huffs* _Blue_ cookies, mind you. A Jackson favorite!**

 **Diana: *pouts* But stolen food are always the most delicious! And they were _chocolate. Chip. Cookies!_**

 **Soren: Which my sister apparently is addicted to. Don't you know it's not a good idea to put her in sight of chocolate?**

 **Alex: *mutters* I seem to have forgotten.**

 **Lily: *laughs* And thus began the chocolate war, Jackson against di Angelo!**

 **Night: *hastily* Hey, wait hold it, since _when_ did you all come here?**

 **Alex: Er, about five minutes ago. But that's not the point.**

 **Lily: Right. We came here to remind you guys to review!**

 **Diana: Yeah, we took time of our busy schedule -**

 **Soren: You have _no_ schedule, Diana. It's summer vacation.**

 **Diana: -whatever. Anyway, review, and I'll give you a Jackson deluxe blue chocolate chip cookie!**

 **Alex: *yelps* That's _mine!_**

 **Night: *mutters* Here we go again!**

 **~~NightShadow99**


	4. Raven: Nyx's Daughter

**Dedicated to The Book-Crazy Otaku Fangirl, MeganAnnabethJackson, randomer11, the Oracle of Akemi, superlunary, and a new face, KylieJade!**

* * *

 _A cry for help._

 _An anguished shout, so full of raw grief and sorrow that it pierced her heart._

 _A failed quest._

 _Tears, hope, betrayal, relief, resentment._

 _The girl could see the flashes; images that burned and weighed her down, with each secret, each glimpse a heavy stone in her heart._

 _She could see that she and her friends were just the one of many pawns in the chess of destiny._

 _And everybody knows the fact that while pawns are the first in battle, they are also the first to die._

 _And nothing she could do would stop the tangled path that the Fates wove._

 _Demigods couldn't cheat prophecies._

 _... Nor could they escape their fate._

* * *

 _Is my life already scripted_  
 _If I need to can I change the words_  
 _These questions need answers_  
 _Are we alone_  
 _Are we in control_  
 _Can we choose to play a different role_  
 _Can we change the grave that was dug for us_  
 _Or is this the only path to take_

 _-Fate, Our Last Night_

*Raven's POV*

"Idiots," I sighed, watching the two daughters of Hades sit down heavily on the stands surrounding the arena, eyes tired and dull with sleep.

"So, they joined the daylight schedule again?" Bethann, a daughter of Morpheus, said snidely, her voice sickeningly sweet. "I can practically see their dreams trying to push in."

"Shut up, Wahinapay," Allisa snapped, her brown eyes narrowed. Beth's green eyes flashed dangerously as she took a step forward, but I stepped between them, holding them away from each other.

"Beth, stop. Alli, why don't you and Ryan either get some caffeine or sleep till the next night?" I said, and Beth smirked. "Is there a special daylighter out there? He... or _she_ , hmm?"

The last word was said with a sneer, and Allisa shot to her feet, her tiredness forgotten even as Ryan, her half-sister, tried to hold her back.

"You just don't bloody shut up about it do you?" Allisa hissed, her normally cheerful demeanor gone. Beth raised an eyebrow. "I, for one, cannot understand how somebody can like the same gender. It's _gross_ ," she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

This was going too far. "Beth, _leave_. Ryan, take your sister back to your cabin, I'll get you some coffee or something," I cut in, emphasizing my words with a glare at Beth.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ryan said, getting up and dragging her sister away, who grudgingly allowed herself to be taken away without a fight.

Beth sniffed, and walked away, probably to gossip to her friends.

I shook my head. It was no secret that Beth, Scarlett and Allisa had once been best friends, them going as far to being the ones who brought Scarlett to camp in the first place, all battered and bruised.

But after an incident Allisa never spoke of, their friendship was damaged beyond repair.

And while we weren't actually prohibited from taking part in daylight activities, it was discouraged, since we couldn't work to our full potential, and we'd have a tough time readjusting our internal clocks.

Of course, there were exceptions, mostly the daylighters, who trained with both, alternating between days, like Chase and a few others. I had absolutely no idea how they did that.

Suddenly, I felt a presence, and I whirled around to see silver eyes blinking down at me.

"Watch it," Ren said, sidestepping my handheld sword, which would have decapitated him if he'd been any slower. Which was almost impossible in itself, since out of all of us, Ren was the strongest, his parentage being of Erebus.

"No need," I retorted, and Ren sighed. "You overestimate me. I could've died."

I snorted. "Hello, daughter of Thanatos here. I can assure you that you wouldn't be dying any second right now," I pointed out. Ren opened his mouth to say something, when there was an explosion from somewhere in the arena.

We turned around just in time to see somebody -or two somebodies- crash to a stop in front of us, thrown back from the force of the explosion. There was a petrified shriek. "Morgan!"

The teenager groaned, shifting slightly so the other small kid in his arms was able to crawl out, shaking out his light brown hair.

"Naomi, I'm okay!" Morgan chirped, getting up before facing the other boy worriedly, who wasn't getting up. "Kor!" He cried out, too scared to do anything but call for help.

Morgan turned around to face us. "Help, please," he whimpered, eight-year-old green eyes wide with fear. "I was too slow, but Kor got me out of the way,"

"Morning," The teen croaked out at the mention of his name. "You 'kay?"

"He's okay, but _you're_ not. What's your name?" Ren said, moving forward to inspect the damage. With my natural night vision, the scene was clear as day, thankfully.

"Korbyn. Who... who're you?" Korbyn mumbled, his eyes blinking open, and we froze. His eyes were a smoky, intense blue, and just looking at them made me dizzy.

And then I recognized him as one of the daylighters who had nocturnal schedules from time to time, only that he was usually with the Hades kids.

I felt compelled to answer for some reason, to start introducing myself like an idiot. I'd heard of the enchante before, but I had no idea how strong it was, until now.

"A person," I deadpanned, breaking away from his stare to inspect his wound. When I touched his side, Korbyn flinched, gasping for breath, as my fingers came away sticky with blood.

It turned out that he was going to need more help than I'd expected.

"Ren, I think we're going to need ... Ren?"

Ren was staring blankly at Korbyn, silver eyes round with shock. "Hey, moron, snap out of it," I snapped, which shook him out of his daze. "What?"

"We're going to need an... Apollo medic," I said bluntly, and Ren narrowed his eyes to thin silver slits.

"No. Get a Hecate healer, or the Asclepius specialist. _Never_ Apollo's children," he spat, his body taut with tension and anger. Morgan flinched back, just as Naomi came running up to us.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! He-" the daughter of Hecate started babbling, her violet eyes fearful. Ren glanced up, not releasing his hold on Korbyn's side wound, covered hastily with a makeshift bandage. But Korbyn was losing too much blood.

"Morgan, wake Evelyn up. She's in the Asclepius cabin. Naomi, do a healing spell, anything," Ren snapped, uncharactistically sharp, and Morgan, still wide-eyed, got up and started running for the designated cabin.

Naomi hesitated. "But, I d-don't know any.. I g-got claimed j-just a few d-days ago.." she stammered, and Ren closed his eyes exasperatedly, taking a deep breath.

"Next time, _learn_. Now help me and Raven with this," He said acidly, with silver eyes like mercury, equally as deadly.

Naomi nodded quickly, obviously terrified by Ren's hostility. But Ren didn't notice, too focused on stopping the flow of blood even as I performed the necessary first-aid, something that all nocturnals learned since there was few to no medics in our time schedule, and we couldn't wake people every time somebody got hurt.

Sadly -but understandably, most nocturnals disliked children of Apollo, Iris, and sometimes Aphrodite as well, but for Ren, his grudge for Apollo children went deeper than most. I think it had something to do with the fact that he was the son of Erebus, so the sunlight effected him more harshly than the rest of us.

"Wh-who got hurt?" Evelyn, the physical wounds specialist, panted as she ran up to us, Morgan following close behind, still panicked.

Wordlessly, Ren shifted away, allowing Evelyn to get to work, pulling things out of her ever-present medicine bag, slung over her shoulders, as her hands moved busily, pulling out several tubes of medicine, bandages. A pale light glowed around her hands as she chanted in Ancient Greek, the power flowing out of her like a translucent rainbow.

Despite the seriousity of the moment, my fingers itched to pick up my favorite Faber-Castell color pencils to capture the shimmering colors of healing magic. If I combined light shades of green with a soft blue tint...

By now, Korbyn was clearly past consciousness, eyes closed and his skin deathly pale. Naomi's panicked stuttering faded into the background as Evelyn looked up, looking exhausted as the residues of green light faded around her hands.

"I've closed up his wound, but not even _I_ can replace blood. He's going to be okay, but he needs rest until his blood replenishes itself," Evelyn supplied, getting up. "Let's get him to the infirmary, and I hope somebody can lead me back to my cabin, because I don't have night vision,"

"I'll take him," Ren said abruptly, reaching down to lift Korbyn up carefully, bridal style. Morgan hovered anxiously behind Ren, biting his lip. He looked terrified, but was holding it in with a huge effort, which I admired. He was one brave eight-year-old.

And then Ren shadowtraveled, dissolving into the shadows effortlessly, his domain of power.

Evelyn blinked. "You Underworld demigods are sure lucky," she said admiringly, and I shrugged. "But it's terribly draining," I pointed out, and Evelyn nodded.

"Well, can you help me now? And remember to tell Naomi to make an appointment with River, he specializes in mental stress," Evelyn said offhandedly, and Morgan nodded, helping Naomi stumble to the direction of her cabin, where her half-siblings would hopefully be able to calm her down.

"Thanks, Raven," Evelyn said tiredly when we'd arrived at her cabin. "Sure," I nodded, already heading away towards my cabinmates, who were waiting for me to return to the arena.

"Who got hurt this time?" Bradley asked, blue eyes curious, just as I got to them, and I shrugged. "An Aphrodite kid named Korbyn,"

Chad snickered. "What happened, did he get a scratch or something? Aphrodite kids are such _babies._ They whine and complain about _everything_ from a broken nail to a scratched shoe," he said, and Bradley laughed. I raised an eyebrow. Sometimes, my half-siblings were biased morons.

"He saved Morgan from Naomi's accidental attack spell, and took the full brunt of it," I said, and Chad opened his mouth, when Judy cut in.

"Okay, 'nough debating, let's get back to training, shall we?" She said quickly, and Chad started to protest, but I was already whipping out my Stygian Iron dagger.

"It's supposed to be Thanatos against Hades today, but since they're in no state to fight... Who's up for a sibling battle?" I suggested, and Judy smirked, giving me a wink. "Boys against girls, two on two?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Chad, Bradley? You guys are going to get your butts kicked."

* * *

"Hello,"

We all looked up at the unfamiliar voice.

The new girl was staring calmly at us, her eyes glowing like red stars in the night. Laila di Angelo. The daughter of Nyx, and possibly the one who could be stronger than Allisa, Ryan, and even rival Ren.

We were having a few minutes of free time after lunch, to avoid indigestion by starting activities straightaway.

All of the campers looked at her, and while her red eyes -blood red, in fact- held a slight amount of wariness, she didn't shy away or anything. It was nighttime, after all. Her sphere of power.

"Laila," Ryan greeted first, her stance equally as guarded, but she wasn't showing any signs of hostility, which was a relief. Ryan was hostile when you first meet her, but once you got past it, she was fiercely loyal.

"Are you really Nyx's daughter?"

At first, I thought it was Ryan who had spoken, being her usual blunt self, when I realized it was Herman, a son of Eris, who had spoken.

"Yes," Laila said, sounding bemused. Her eyes gave nothing away, and somehow managed to make her black Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, the one the night campers all wore, look intimidating for some reason.

"Prove it."

Great, we had a suicidal demigod on our hands.

Laila raised an eyebrow, and flicked her hand, causing the temperature to drop significantly, and everything happened at once. Herman started choking as some of the campers cried out, and it became so dark that even I couldn't make out anything.

At first, I was confused, until the slowly suffocating sensation reached me as well. The air felt too thick, pressing down from all sides like a stifling blanket.

I felt paralyzed, too terrified to speak. I couldn't move, feeling everything become thick and enclosed.

 _Can't breathe..._

 _Too tight.._

"Enough."

Ren's voice broke through the darkness, calm and collected.

And the shadows receded almost forcefully, and I could hear everybody's sighs of relief, as did I. I gulped in the cold night air, stilling my pounding heart and panicked mind.

"Ren Costelle?" Laila sounded pleasantly surprised. "I didn't expect you to be here," she said, a smile on her face. It was hard to tell if there was a hidden meaning behind it, but Ren didn't seem much angry, just a little wary.

"Neither did I," Ren said coolly, silver eyes unblinking as the two demi-primordials stared each other down.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

I hadn't realized I was the one who'd spoken until everybody stared at me, but I held my ground. Though it was a little unnerving to have red eyes -Laila- boring holes into me.

"Of course they do, isn't that obvious?" Beth snorted from across the circle that had gathered around the two people. I saw Allisa and Ryan glare at her, and an annoyed look went across Ren's face before disappearing quickly.

"That is for _us_ to know, and _you_ to not." Laila said, narrowing her eyes. Snickers broke out at Beth's expense, and the daughter of Morpheus turned red.

The conch horn blew just then, and everybody dispersed, heading back to their activities, eager to escape the tense atmosphere before anything else happened.

I stood there for a bit more, watching the conversation between my best friend and Laila.

"How's it like, at this camp?" Laila asked curiously, her earlier aloofness suddenly gone. I had a feeling it had been an intimidation thing; something to make sure nobody messed with her.

"Different." Ren said with his typical one-word response, crossing his arms. He wasn't much of a speaker, usually, and the Korbyn incident was one of the few times I heard him speak that much.

Laila laughed. "You haven't changed much, have you?" She said, her posture relaxing slightly. There was a relieved air around her, something that I could relate to, since I'd be happy to meet someone I knew in an unfamiliar place, too.

"So do you," Ren said, turning around as if he'd just remembered that I was standing there. _Later_ , his eyes said. _Not now._

"I need to go now, get used to the schedule and such," Laila said, glancing away, and scanned our surroundings before walking towards the Big House.

"What was that about?" I asked once Laila had gone out of earshot, and Ren sighed, silver eyes clouding over. "Just my past coming back to haunt me," he muttered under his breath, and I blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, glancing at the sky. The moon was high above our heads, showing us that it was midnight.

"You should tell the others to catch some sleep early tonight, tomorrow -err, today's Saturday," I reminded him, remembering the still-new tradition Chiron had decided.

And since Chiron needed his sleep, too, and he didn't have night vision, Ren was pretty much the impromptu leader for the night camp.

Chiron had decided that since we were still united as Camp Half-Blood, all of us should at least know and train with each other. So on weekends, nocturnals went to sleep and woke earlier, around afternoon.

The daylighters slept till later, but went to sleep equally as late, so for two days or so, we had a partial schedule overlapping, from afternoon to early dawn.

It was a nocturnal-friendly time, since while the daylighters didn't have a problem with darkness except for sight -easily fixed with a few lights strung up- but the reason nocturnals _existed_ was because some of us, like Ren and possibly Laila, could barely function in sunlight.

"I should," Ren agreed, a little distractedly, lost in thought.

And then I suddenly realized something -other than the dismaying fact that I wouldn't have time for my artwork tonight -the blood feud.

"Holy Thanatos," I muttered, eyes widening. I could already imagine what state the camp would be in today. " _What_ now?" Ren asked, almost impatiently.

But what did he have to be impatient about? I shook off the curiosity; we had much more serious things to think about. Besides, I had a vague idea of what it was, anyway.

"Today's the first time in decades a Jackson and a di Angelo train in camp together."

Ren's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, softly muttering a curse word under his breath. _"Merde_ ,"

"Shit's about to hit the roof," I agreed.

* * *

 **One of my favorite ideas of all time!**  
 **And it looks like Ren's going to have a far more major role than I'd originally expected... too bad they're the ones who suffer in my stories.**  
 **What do you think of the characters now? I think I introduced most of them by now!**  
 **The action's going to take off from the next chapter, so get ready, archangels!**

 **R &R!**

 **Diana: Miss me?**

 **Soren: Not really. *snorts***

 **Diana: *glares* That's 'cause you see me everyday!**

 **Soren: Way to point out the obvious. I'm impressed. Really.**

 **Diana: Why you little-**

 **Lily: *cuts in* Hey, are you guys fighting again?**

 **Soren: *pauses* Uh, no. We're just having a 'friendly' talk.**

 **Alex: *snorts* I can practically _hear_ the air quotes, Soren.**

 **Diana: And the sarcasm.**

 **Soren: *glares* Why are we here again?**

 **Lily: *perks up* To give a shoutout!**

 **Diana: To... *pulls out notecard* to... Hey! Drumrolls, somebody! Cue!**

 **Soren & Alex: *rolls eyes***

 **Lily: *laughs* I think you can survive without the extra dramatics, Diana.**

 **Soren: *mutters under breath* Too true.**

 **Diana: *raises eyebrow* What was that, Drama _king_? Wasn't that what Lily called you? Aw, it's _such_ a cute pet name!**

 **Alex: *snickers***

 **Soren: *glares* I am _not_ dramatic. And it's _not_ a pet name.**

 **Diana: Oh, really? 'Cause-**

 **Alex: *hurriedly* Diana? Just go on with it, or _I'm_ reading it.**

 **Diana: *widens eyes* Hades no way! I wrote it in Ancient Greek for this very purpose!**

 **Soren: *mutters* Then just freaking go _on_ with it!**

 **Lily: And the shoutout is for-**

 **Diana: *announcer voice* -randomer11's first story, _Daughter of Jupiter_! It's a 'what if' story about what would have happened if _Mom_ had been the one to be memory-wiped and switched with Jason, instead of Percy!**

 **Alex: It's a good story so far, and I hope you'll check it out when you get the chance!**

 **~~NightShadow99**


	5. Auden: Sibylline Books

**Dedicated to The Book-Crazy Otaku Fangirl, MeganAnnabethJackson, the Oracle of Akemi, randomer11, and superlunary!**

 **(As you might have noticed, I give dedications to the reviews of the previous chapter. So if you review, you get a dedication!)**

* * *

 _I'm building my own cell tonight_  
 _And I will never make a key_  
 _It's just me and the dark_  
 _Alone here with my heart_  
 _And won't you come and set me free_  
 _And you and I we have a history_  
 _And not much here outweighs the pain_  
 _When every mile got in the way_  
 _We thought the fear was self contained_  
 _Let's say we both assume the blame_

 _-What If You Don't, Go Radio_

*Auden's POV*

It didn't take a genius to notice the tension in the air, so thick that I could've cut it with a butter knife.

Despite that, camp activities continued on like normal, just with a bit more campers, during a time we would normally be sleeping.

"-wouldn't have missed the mark!" Hermoine's voice rang out from the archery range.

"What does that have to do with _me_?" Reece said, bewildered, while Jade, Shauna, and Lea sighed, looking resigned.

"You distracted me!" Hermoine snapped as she stormed over to pluck the stray arrow out of the wooden stand. It didn't budge, however, and she threw up her hands in exasperation. "Damn it, it's stuck!"

"What did I even _do_?" Reece said as he frowned, crossing his arms defensively. Jade rolled his eyes and Shauna snickered, clearly enjoying the show. Lea, however, was rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache.

"You were... you were _there_!" Hermoine said, flustered, and I sighed inwardly. They fought over the stupidest and most superficial things on Earth.

Reece rolled his eyes, walking over to where she was still struggling with the arrow, trying not to break it yet needing to get it out. "It won't come out!" Hermoine said in frustration, pulling at her hair agitatedly.

With a single snap of his fingers, Reece dislodged the arrow easily, the wood pushing the arrow outwards. "You were saying?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow as he held up the arrow with his fingers, twirling it for effect.

Hermoine practically growled, sounding very much like Hamlet when somebody steps on his small white striped tail by accident. "That you are a super annoying, know-it-all _idiot_."

"I could say the same for you. Well, scratch that. You're more violent," Reece shot back, and Jade stepped between them. "Cut it out, you two. People are watching,"

"D'Amico,"Someone called behind me, distracting me from watching Lea help Shauna break up the verbal fight before it got any worse, and something brushed against my legs from below.

Only the knowledge of knowing who and what they were, prevented me from kicking out at the 'something' at my legs. I inwardly winced at the memory, shifting my feet a bit. That little snow tiger had some nasty claws.

"Kieran," I said without turning around, still watching the scene in front of me unfold while sitting leisurely on a bench. Seriously, Reece and Hermione caused so much drama, that they could write a movie or two.

"Nice to see that you're paying attention," Kieran said dryly, and I rolled my eyes, reaching down to pet Hamlet, who was batting at my knee with his paws. For a feline who could retract their claws, they weren't exactly soft. As in, they felt as if somebody was repeatedly slapping my kneecaps.

"Oh, yes, I'm paying so much attention that I could write a five-hundred-page essay on what you said, starting with an N," I said sarcastically, crossing my arms. "And if my legs get busted, I'm sueing your tiger."

"Have fun trying," Kieran remarked, leaning on the bench from behind me, absently tossing a snowball back and forth between his hands by will alone. "By the way, how'd it go?"

The question was said lightly, almost nonchalantly, but I tensed. I focused on staring straight ahead, on Lea laughing with Shauna and Hermione at some private joke they shared. Hermione threw a snowball at her, and I winced.

I had no idea how anybody could enjoy getting cold ice everywhere, but Lea just smirked and tossed one back, but it hit Shauna instead, and it dissolved into yet another snowball fight, effectively distracting them from their archery.

"You know how it went, Ransom," I said, returning my attention to the conversation. He raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject, thankfully.

"Hey, Lea," he called out instead, and the daughter of Apollo looked up, smiling. "Oh, hi, Kieran, Auden," she added my name as an afterthought, and I just nodded.

I noticed that she looked a little paler than normal, as if shd hadn't recovered from her headache earlier. She kept wincing at every loud sound, and then I noticed that she wasn't the only one.

Some of her siblings looked to be suffering from the same effects, and by now, all of the Apollo campers had noticed what was going on with their cabinmates.

"Lea, are you okay? What's going on?" Shauna asked, and Hermione motioned for the others to stop, looking concerned.

Lea pressed her hands to her head, eyes shut tight, as her breathing became irregular. "I'm just-" She doubled over as if something had punched her, as did a handful of her siblings.

"Get the... Sibylline... Books!" Quill, another son of Apollo, coughed out from behind them, and it barely took Jade a second to react, running for the Big House.

And then I remembered that after the last Oracle, Rachel, had reconstructed the Sibylline Books with Ella the harpy, after Apollo was punished in the second giant war and the power of prophecy was lost.

Lately, however, some of Apollo's children had started developing prophecy powers again, which probably meant Apollo's punishment had lifted. But the Books were still our main source for prophecies.

"Got it," Jade said, panting slightly as he lighted down, having used his wind powers to fly.

By now, everyone had crowded around us, as Lea, Quill, and two others surrounded the ancient book, magically better, their faces in intense concentration as the Book flipped open of its own accord, running through a lot of pages until they whispered in unison, "Stop."

The pages stopped moving, and although I strained to get a look, the words were tiny and hard to read, especially for dyslexic demigods.

However, Lea and the three apparently didn't have a problem reading it. Their eyes glowed a faint shade of green, as they started speaking in perfect harmony, four voices echoing with unnatural depth and inflections.

 _'Three of three shall meet their end_  
 _Trust a traitor or betray a friend_  
 _Beware the dangers, not one but all_  
 _Paths of three, one fated to fall_  
 _Secrets revealed not without a cost_  
 _Sacrifices made to redeem the lost_  
 _The half-bloods' choice, none wrong nor right_  
 _As the battle reigns, day, dawn, and night'_

There was dead silence for a few moments, until Lea fainted, her hazel eyes fluttering closed as her legs crumpled underneath her.

I hadn't realized that I'd gotten up from my seat on the bench during the prophecy-reading, but I was close enough to catch her, just as the other three kids reacted in their own ways. Quill staggered, his nose bleeding, another boy promptly puked in the closest brazier, and the other girl swooned as well.

Everybody else was too stunned to move, save the other Apollo members, who were now checking up on their siblings' conditions.

"Lea!" Hermione and Shauna were the first to rush over, eyes wide and worried. "Is she going to be okay?" Hermione asked the Apollo medic who was checking up on Lea, her voice strained.

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest for a day or so," Rosen reassured, obviously relieved himself.

"Ow," Lea mumbled, stirring slightly, and I took that as a chance to shake her gently. "Uh, hey, Lea, can you walk?" I asked, readjusting my grip to a more comfortable one.

"Yeah," Lea mumbled slightly, attempting to stand, but she barely went two steps before falling, and I caught her again.

"No, you're not. I'll take you," I said, starting to lift her up, but stopped at Lea's friends' odd expressions. "Is there anything wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, and Shauna smiled for some reason, shaking her head.

"No, nothing's wrong," Hermione grinned, and I exchanged a glance with Jade and Reece, who just shrugged, stepping back to give me room to pass through.

As I walked across the snow-covered campgrounds, I happened to glance at where Kieran and I'd been, previously, getting the uneasy sensation of being watched.

The son of Boreas was staring at Lea, a faintly interested look on his face, which was nearly hidden. Then he glanced up, meeting my eyes as he shot me an unholy grin, grey eyes dark and unreadable.

All the blood drained out of my face as I realized what Kieran would think of this situation.

I'd basically handed Lea over on a silver platter to him, and set myself up for even worse.

Crap.

* * *

"Earth to Auden, Earth to Auden,"

I glared at the son of Phobos, who was staring exasperatedly at me. "What?" I snapped, irritated, as I twisted away from a jab.

"Oh, nothing, just that I've never seen you so scared before," Blayze said easily, deflecting a strike, and I tensed. Damn him and his abilities.

"Scared of what? Birds?" I said, trying to play clueless as I twisted away from a spinning backfist. He was better off not knowing _._

Blayze snorted, lunging forward, feinting at the last moment to aim a kick towards my ribs. "No, it's something else. And for your information, you _are_ scared of birds-" he pointed out, but his long monologue allowed me to breach his defenses for a left uppercut, smashing into his jaw.

Blayze staggered back, but otherwise didn't seem fazed in the slightest. "I am not," I said defensively, coughing a little as he kicked me in the chest.

"Deny it all you want," Blayze said lightly, lashing out with a roundhouse kick, which I had to duck to avoid.

"Like you denying that there's definitely something going on between you and a certain daughter of Hades?" I said sarcastically, hoping to change the topic and win this mock-fight. It worked, as Blayze lost his rhythm and stumbled, allowing me the time to knock his legs out from under him, sending him flat on his back.

Blayze's cabinmates laughed as he groaned, the breath knocked out of him. "That's cheating!" He complained, glaring at me while flipping the birdie at his oh-so supportive siblings.

"Who cares?" I shrugged, stepping back to give him a hand. But right when Blayze was about to pull himself up, I let go, making him fall down again.

"Hey! Is that how you treat your best man?" Blayze huffed and got up by himself, and I grinned. "Sure,"

We probably would have gone like that all night, when there was a loud commotion near the cabins.

 _'Reece and Hermione again?'_ Blayze mouthed, and I frowned, just as a loud explosion came, followed by the screams of several campers. No matter how much they fought, they never caused this much chaos. It wasn't them.

And the people I knew who could cause this kind of ruckus, was...

"Hey, isn't that Jade?" One of Blayze's brothers commented in a kind of shocked awe, and at that same moment, another earth-shattering shockwave of thunder reached us, originating from the archery range.

Blayze paled. "That's-"

"-where the Hades cabin were having archery with Zeus and Poseidon." I finished, and we took off, most of the Phobus campers hot on our heels.

Ahead, I could see the dark sky getting thicker with clouds, and lightning crackled as thunder boomed. Simultaneously, the very air chilled past the point of late November, and the strung-up lights dimmed, some flickering out entirely as an eerie wind howled through the night.

The stupid blood feud was going to be the death of us all.

* * *

 **Long time no see!**

 **Sorry for the delay, school started again and everything's sorta hectic right now.**  
 **Not to mention that Auden gave me one Hades of a writer's block.**

 **Anyway, things are gonna pick up a bit quickly from this point on!**  
 **What do you think Auden meant about Kieran?**

 **Did you like Auden and Blayze's martial arts combat scene?**

 **What do you make of the prophecy? I spent _weeks_ thinking it up!**

 **The next chapter is in Selene's POV, and get ready for the action!**

 **R &R!**

 **Diana: *whines* It's too hot in here!**  
 **Alex: *sighs* That's 'cause you spent the last few hours chasing Indigo.**  
 **Diana: *huffs* She stole my bracelet!**  
 **Lily: ... *winces* How'd you get it back?**  
 **Diana: *frowns* I didn't, actually.**  
 **Lily: Then the bracelet on your wrist is...?**  
 **Diana: _I_ didn't get it back. Soren did.**  
 **Alex: *snickers* Indigo spent two hours running away from Diana, but-**  
 **Diana: -came like a freaking obedient puppy when Soren called!**  
 **Soren: That's because you cause too much static for comfort.**  
 **Diana: *glares* Aren't _you_ the one who's cold as a corpse?**  
 **Soren: *smirks* Well, what can I say? I have a way with animals.**  
 **Alex: *rubs forehead* Anyway, we're getting off track *cough* _again_ *cough*.**  
 **Lily: *smiles* Today's shoutout is-**  
 **Diana: *drumrolls***  
 **Soren: -MeganAnnabethJackson's _'_** _ **A visit from an English demigod'**_ **. It's a story about a British demigod who's Percy's full sister, daughter of Poseidon and all.**  
 **Diana: *rolls eyes* You could act a little more excited, _Drama king_.**  
 **Alex & Lily: *chokes back laughter***  
 **Soren: *glares***  
 **Alex & Lily: *kills laughter***  
 **Soren: _Anyway_ , Night's the gamma writer for the story-**  
 **Alex: -Megan already had a beta, so Night's the gamma.**  
 **Night: *pipes up* I just give her the ideas, the writing style is all hers!**  
 **Lily: We're going to take turns giving shoutouts of the stories of our reviewers, so if you have a story, chances are-**  
 **Diana: -it's gonna get a shoutout soon!**  
 **Alex: Hey, guys, remember to review, favorite, and follow!**

 **~~NightShadow99**


	6. Selene: Forbidden Magic

**Dedicated to all of you guys. I'm so sorry!**

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT Author's Note AT BOTTOM.**_

* * *

 _'Cause even if you sacrifice beliefs to get through_  
 _And even if you take the side of lies over truth_  
 _Everyday the world will take what you give in to_  
 _So hold on to every breath of life in a world of sacrifice_

 _-World Of Sacrifice, Black Veil Brides_

*Selene's POV*

"We could ease his boredom if we go, but then again, he won't like the attention. How the Hades are we supposed to choose?" Toby said, throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis.

I smiled. You'd be hardly able to mistake him for anybody else but the son of Janus. "Blanche went," I reminded, and Toby frowned in thought.

Since I was a legacy, and Toby was a Roman demigod, we'd sort of drifted from activity to activity together, and I admit he grew on me, lack of decision-making and all.

"But she's his closest friend... or at least the closest he has," Toby pointed out, and I sighed, shaking my head.

"We're going, and that's that. Emokid's a nice person," I chided, flicking his forhead, and Toby snorted. "Yeah, if you get past the 'creepy-as-hades' eyes. Besides, I thought you didn't like the Aphrodite kids?"

I shrugged, walking briskly towards the infirmary. "He isn't airheaded like the rest, though," I said, and Toby huffed, before getting up to his feet and following me.

When we got there, however, I noticed the tension almost as soon as I opened the door.

Evelyn was sticking needles -I flinched- into Korbyn's arm, and for some reason, Ren was there as well, blocking his view of his arm.

"Ow. Ouch." Korbyn kept muttering, and as Evelyn continued, he quietened down, just flinching everytime a needle entered his arm.

Curious despite all the needles making me nervous, I edged forward to get a better look. It didn't look like acupuncture, for any count.

"... Aren't you going to do it again?" Korbyn's voice broke the tense silence, and Evelyn's eyes widened. As I watched, she poked his arm with her fingernail instead, pressing hard enough to be really painful.

"What about now?" Evelyn asked calmly. "What do you mean? You're not doing anything," Korbyn's confused voice came back, and he tried to look around Ren, but he blocked him again.

"How about here?" Evelyn said, moving her hands up his arm again, repeating the process, until Korbyn yelped, jerking his arm free.

"Evelyn, what's going on?" Blanche spoke up for the first time, her eyes darting nervously between Toby and Ren.

"G-get Sasha and Naomi, I need to ask them something," Evelyn said, and Toby piped up, "I'll go!" I rolled my eyes as my boyfriend ran out, obviously uncomfortable with the seriousness in the air. He'd always liked keeping things light and upbeat.

I walked over to Korbyn, keeping a wary distance away from the needles lying around. "How's your arm feeling?" I asked, and he frowned.

"Like somebody gave me anesthesia. It's numb," he said, lifting his arm up to show me. Korbyn's arm itself looked perfectly fine, but his hand was limp and motionless.

Ren took his other hand, a slightly concerned look on his face. "What about this arm?" He asked quietly, and Korbyn shook his head. "They're normal, see?" He flexed his fingers to demonstrate, but the movement was awkward and jerky.

Of course. Korbyn was right-handed, but the uninjured arm was his left.

"Hey, Emokid, what trouble did you get yourself into this time?" Sasha's voice rang out as he came through the door with Toby, and also Naomi, who looked tense and nervous.

"Blocked a spell with my arm, you know, the usual," Korbyn shot back, and Sasha waved his sarcasm off easily. "Eve, I'll take over now, get some rest," he chided, and she nodded tiredly, stumbling off to the Asclepius cabin.

"So, Sasha Myles, curse specialist, at your service! How may I help you?" Sasha said cheerily, sounding exactly like his half-sister Shauna, whom he shared the same mortal mother with.

Ren, however, looked less than pleased. "You're the curse specialist, you should know," he pointed out, and Sasha's smile dimmed slightly.

"W-wait, a _curse_ specialist? I didn't c-curse him!" Naomi stuttered, eyes wide and panicked.

"Oh, we use the word 'curse' for spells that're harmful in any way, and _this_ definitely counts," Sasha said, skimming his fingers across Korbyn's hand before the smile suddenly disappeared from his face.

"This... is a result of a misincantation of a freeze spell, which then changed into a paralysis one," he said, frowning slightly as his hazel eyes got lost in thought.

"Naomi, exactly _what_ spell did you use?" Sasha said, and Naomi blinked, her light blue eyes clouding over from confusion.

"I... I don't remember. I did it in the h-heat of the moment... _'Incantation: Ice Lock'_? I don't know," Naomi shrugged helplessly.

"Wait, a paralysis spell?" Korbyn spoke up, slight panic in his voice. "When will it... wear off?" He glanced at his arm again, limp and lifeless. His sword arm.

I could understand the reason for his distress, as I was pretty much sure everybody else did, too. A demigod's entire life depended on his ability to keep his own in a battle.

And Korbyn couldn't do that if his sword arm was good as gone, lost of all feeling and motion. It would be a death sentence for him in battle.

Sasha ran his hands lightly against Korbyn's arm again, pressing the tips of his fingers on his skin again. He frowned, his eyes darting towards Naomi for an instant, before he sighed, shook his head, and looked up at us.

"Never," Sasha said, looking at the ground. "I'm so sorry."

The silence that followed was enough to make the sound of a needle dropping loud, as what happened as a single needle rolled of the table and clattered to the ground.

"... What?" Korbyn said finally, sitting up. " _Non_ , that can't be true. _Ton nez remue_ ," he whispered, his voice full of distress.

"Oh," was all Toby could say. He'd never had the best of relations with Korbyn, but nobody wanted that to happen to him.

Naomi squeaked, her eyes growing huge, as Blanche paled, her hand hovering over her open mouth, trying to hold back her shock. I winced slightly, but managed to keep my composure.

Ren, however, had a different reaction from the rest of us. "Can't you do anything?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing into thin silver slits. "You're a son of Asclepius, and he could bring back the dead."

Sasha sighed. "I can always try, but magic is unpredictable. I could end up creating even worse side-effects just as easily as cure it completely. Do you really want me to?" He warned, but his hands were already starting to glow with a black aura, with the occasional flicker of dark purple.

Black?

"Holy Janus, _black_?" Toby spluttered with suprise beside me, even as Ren tensed and everybody else had on various expressions of shock.

"Explain. _Now_." I demanded, crossing my arms, and Sasha closed his hand, letting the strange light fade out.

"Th-that's because interfering with other people's magic -no matter how good their intentions might be- is _always_ black magic. And reversing a spell is the highest level of interference anybody can do." Naomi spoke up quietly, and Sasha stiffened.

"Isn't... isn't healing supposed to be good?" Blanche spoke up uncertainly.

"My father's powers extend to reviving the dead, and that's the peak of forbbiden magic. Healing isn't always neccessarily good, just as dark doesn't always mean evil," Sasha said evenly, staring directly at Ren.

"That sounds... dangerous," I managed to say lightly, trying to diffuse the tension, but failed when Korbyn shot me a dark look. _Not_ _helping_ , he seemed to say.

"Anything can be dangerous, Selene," Sasha said, his eyes deadly serious, not at all like his usual self. "Just as my type of healing is defined as black magic, so can my siblings, if you look at it in a different light.

Like how Kitty's our expert on poisons as well as antidotes. River can just as easily break anyone's mind just as he can heal them. Sweet Evelyn knows all the vital spots on a person and the fastest way to kill. Just like your friend Raven," he addressed Ren directly. "Her powers are over death itself, a deadly weapon, yet she chooses not to use it that way, just like how my cabin uses their powers to heal, not destroy."

Needless to say, we were all stunned into silence. I could tell that none of us had ever thought of it that way before.

Korbyn opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, an earth-shattering boom of thunder ripped through the air, followed by a noticeable drop in the temperature.

I glanced at Toby.

We didn't need a child of Athena to realize that something big and most likely bad thing was happening.

* * *

"Sel!"

Allisa called out as soon as she saw me, and I put on an extra burst of speed, skidding to a stop beside her, panting, as Toby jogged over to Alice to ask what was going on himself.

"What's going on? Where's Ryan?" I said, scanning the scene the campers were all watching.

My question was answered almost immediately when I spotted her, one of the four people in the center, a line clearly split between them.

Jade and Diego stood on one side while Ryan was with Laila. Daylighters against nocturnals.

Add that to the fact that it was basically boys versus girls, mixed with the Big Three rivalry of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, Hades on the other, and also Jade and Laila having a blood feud that stretched back for centuries, I had a feeling that this would turn into a bloodbath if nobody broke them up.

"-just because we're-" Ryan's angry voice was drowned out by yet another deafening rumble of thunder as Jade took a step forward furiously. "I don't get _why_ you're taking her side!"

"Not everybody takes your side all the time, Jackson!" Ryan shot back, the ground starting to crack all around her.

"Guys, can't we just-" Diego's attempts to alleviate the fight didn't seem to effect them in the slightest, them being the typical Big Three hotheads they were.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Jackson," Laila sneered, her copper red eyes glinting in the gloom, as she stared coolly at Jade, who glared daggers at her.

"Alli!"

Allisa and I turned around at the same time to see Blayze, Auden, and a couple other demigods run over to watch the fight.

"Laila and Jade got into an arguement about God knows what, and my _sister_ got sucked into it!" Allisa snapped worriedly, and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Allisa, calm down, you getting all worked up won't help anybody," I reminded, and Allisa sighed, allowing Blayze to rub her shoulder soothingly.

I spotted Toby a little ways down, talking with Alice, who was making exaggerated hand movements, probably describing the entire situation in great detail with a lot of action.

Boom!

"Jade, no!" Diego's warning shout proved useless as Jade staggered back, recovering from an attack as the shadows curled around him dangerously, like vines snaking up to strangle you.

He drew his sword with a shout of anger, and lightning flashed, an arc of electricity branching down from the sky, hit the point of his sword like a lightning rod, and blasted both Laila and Ryan.

"Jade, I'm going to _kill_ you!" Allisa shrieked out, and Blayze and Auden both had to hold her back from joining the fray and making things more worse than they already were.

Diego only hesitated for a moment before a wave of water surged over them all, and Ryan leapt for him with a battle cry.

I could only watch with a sort of horrified fascination as Laila drew out her long dagger in a lightning fast movement, her red eyes practically glowing with the amount of pure venom pouring out of them.

"-you deserve-"

She said something that was lost in the sound of their powers clashing against one another, cold winds swirling as the darkness shifted into something more tangible, ripping into the maelstrom.

All around me, the campers were oddly quiet, too stunned to make a sound besides some of them screaming at the four to stop.

"Diego!" Scarlett cried, her eyes wide with worry, when Ryan suddenly shadowtraveled, taking him along with her.

"Ryan!"

Allisa and I shouted at the same time, just as the blackness around us thickened perceptibly, and they came tumbling out in a heap.

"Ow..." Diego muttered from underneath Ryan, as she was half-sitting, half-crouched for balance on his legs, looking very much drained but running on adrenaline.

"Alli...?" Ryan mumbled confusedly, before she staggered to her feet as Allisa ran forward to help her.

"Are you okay? What were you _thinking_?" Scarlett scolded as Diego pulled himself up, groaning a little when he got to his feet, limping slightly.

"Why were you fighting?" I addressed them both, as they seemed to have come to a temporary truce. Diego sighed while Ryan huffed, crossing her arms.

"I was trying to _break up_ the fight, not join in," Diego said, looking a little sheepish when Scarlett gave him a sour look. "Well, you were doing an _excellent_ job at it, getting sucked _into_ the battle," she snapped.

"I would've stayed out of it-" Allisa gave her a disbelieving look, but Ryan pretended to not see it, "-but then Jade said for me to stay out of it when I tried to defend Laila."

Allisa sighed. "And we all know how well you respond to orders," she finished. Ryan just shrugged in response.

"Seriously, why can't everybody just lighten up, smile, and be friends?" Allisa said exasperatedly, and I saw Ryan roll her eyes, though it had a hint of sisterly affection.

"Not everybody's made for happiness twenty-four seven, Alli," she pointed out. "Take Vic, for example. He's the son of Misery herself."

"I know, but-"

"Er, guys? Jade and Laila are still fighting," I interrupted, returning their attention to the fight at hand.

And just in time, too, because Chiron had cantered up from gods only know where, and he did _not_ look happy.

"Jayden. Laila." He said, and Jade was so surprised that he fell ten feet from the sky before recovering, landing rather clumsily on the ground. "Chiron!"

Laila paused, her dagger glowing a faint purple, before she sheathed it, looking none worse for wear except for a few minor scratches and the fact that she looked as if she'd decided to blow-dry her hair with a hurricane.

"To the Big House, children. Now."

* * *

 ** _Ton nez remue-_ Don't lie to me (French)**

* * *

 **Long time no see, archangels!**

 **I'm sure some of you'd thought I'd dropped off the face of the Earth or something, sorry for going on an unexplained hiatus. I had exams, and my parents shut down the computer before I could put up a notice.**

 **Diana: *snorts* And you abandoned us for WEEKS?**  
 **Alex: Don't be so hard on Night, she DID have exams... Which she crashed. Terribly. *winces***  
 **Diana: *huffs* You say that 'cause you're an Athena legacy. Give her some slack.**  
 **Lily: Hey, at least she came back before Halloween!**  
 **Soren: But she's been even busier because-**  
 **Diana: -she went on a student interchange program to Japan for five days!**  
 **Lily: And she had to prepare a performance *cough* K-pop dance she's too embarrassed to do in public *cough* as well.**  
 **Alex: *reads off list* Then she had her music assessment-**  
 **Diana: Three cheers for Green Day's 21 Guns!**  
 **Soren: -and Night's been into Creepypasta lately, so she's been writing a few as well.**  
 **Lily: *waves away topic* But we're not here to complain about her schedule! We have stories to promote!**  
 **Alex: This time, it's Lily's turn!**  
 **Diana: *hands over paper to Lily* Well, go on!**  
 **Soren: *boredly* Today's story promotion is-**  
 **Lily: -superlunary's -What the? *paper starts burning* Oh, dear..**  
 **Diana: *excitedly* Hurry, read it before it burns away!**  
 **Lily: *yelps* So... there's two, actually, since the first is a short oneshot, ' _Silence_ '! It's a bittersweet oneshot about Nico. Wait -Alex! Did you just dump water on me!?**  
 **Alex: *blinks* What? No, that was Diana!**  
 **Diana: *whistles innocently***  
 **Soren: *rolls eyes* Anyway, the second story is ' _New Beginnings.'_ It's Solangelo, not Thalico, but still, it's -*pauses* I'm not even going to say this. You go on, Lily.  
Lily: *sighs* -It's really cute and funny! Is that really so hard to say?  
Soren: Yes ...?**  
 **Night: Just in case anybody wants to read my Creepypasta stories, here's the links(Just remove the spaces):**

 **-Arsonist Angel: www . deviantart art / Playing-With-Fire-562972119**  
 **-Icy Lexi: www . deviantart art / Falling-Snow-564367594**  
 **Night: Yeah, I've been a bit busy... But I don't have profile arts for them, and I'm a writer, not an artist. *sighs* Any offer to help out would be appreciated!**

* * *

 **Hey, this is the other AN I mentioned above.**

 **The thing is, with Korean high schools being so demanding and with all that's going on with my life right now, I'm going to have to hold off on writing until 2018, when I graduate high school and (hopefully) go to college.** **I might be able to squeeze time in to review your stories sometimes, but no promises.**

 **I'm so sorry, but HA takes a lot of time and effort to write and edit, and I barely have the time to use the computer, much less write HA chapters. I'll be back with new plot twists and developments, but until then, it's adios, and this story is on a _long_ hiatus.**

 **I'll post the next chapter, three years from now(If you're still on Fanfiction by that time), somewhere between December 2017 and January 2018. I swear on the River Styx.**

* * *

 **R &R, archangels!**

 **~~NightShadow99**


End file.
